Burning Love
by Airi Suzuki
Summary: Nina wants a boyfriend that'll protect her.She likes to read Shoujo mangas all the time. One day...she gets kissed by a handsome, perverted boy who she called the "Perverted Prince." Later on, she finds a guy who looks exactly like him, but eyes are difrn
1. Perverted Prince

This fanfic is based on a manga called "More Kare

This fanfic is based on a manga called "More Kare!"

--

Nina was reading a Shoujo Manga. "I'll protect you" the boy said to the girl at the manga. "Aww, Shoujo Manga guys are really so much cooler than real guys" Nina said happily.

"I WANT SOMEONE TO TELL ME 'I'LL PROTECT YOU!'" Nina said happily and loudly. Just then, someone threw a chalk on her head. "Sakura-san! Be Quiet! Don't read mangas in class!" The teacher said angrily then went back writing at the black board.

The class giggled. "I did it again" Nina thought, embarrassed.

Nina's Introduction:

"I'm Nina Sakura, 15 years old. I'm a Junior Ouka Girls Jr. High school and I love Shoujo Manga. I'm only surrounded by girls since there are no boys at my school,

but I'm hoping someday I'll find the kind of love I read about in Shoujo Manga."

(End of Introduction)

She sighed. "My prince… I hope he appears before me soon…" Nina though, daydreaming.

Just then, she heard a little boy's cry. "Give that back to me!" the boy cried. She turned around and saw a bunch boys bullying him. "Heh, heh, look at this little guy" the guy said. They were the same age as Nina.

"He's got 30,000 yen. Though he's just a kid" the other guy said. "Give that back to me! That's for Cram School!" the little boy cried.

Nina ran towards them. "Ah, hey! Give him back his money, please! He's just a Grade Schooler!" Nina said. "Are you gonna pay us instead?" the other guy said.

"Ah, no" Nina said. "I can't. I only have 2,000 yen…" Nina thought.

Just then, the guy grabbed her uniform. "Hey! That's the uniform of Ouka Girls Jr. High, right? That's for rich girls" the man said, smirking. The other guy whistled. "We could sell it to a fetish collector for a very good price." The other guy said, also smirking.

"WHAT?!" Nina said angrily. "Let's sell her underwear too! Along with some photos of her!" The other guy said. Nina sweat dropped. They carried her. "Let's go!" they said. Nina tried to struggle, but they're stronger. "N-no!" Nina said angrily and nervously.

Just then, someone kicked their butt in one time! They dropped Nina, and Nina was caught by a guy. The guy, still carrying her, attacked them. He elbowed the neck of the bully, then he kicked the other bully's butt!

"Sorry, sorry. My legs are too long" the guy said, still carrying Nina. "What… You wanna fight!?" the bullies said. The guy smirked. 5 seconds later, all the bullies fainted.

He put down Nina. "Girls don't like wimps like you" he said, smirking. Nina looked at him. He has a pale skin, yellow peach hair, and he also has blue eyes. Nina blushed.

"My prince has come!!" Nina thought happily. "Shinning blue eyes, beautiful peach hair, a handsome face. Its so cool he protects girls from bad guys!" Nina thought happily. "He's definitely my prince!!"

"Um, thank you so much! I owe you one!" Nina said happily. The guy smiled at her.

"He smiled!" Nina thought happily.

"What are you gonna give me?" the guy said. Nina hesitated. "Uh, a cup of tea?" Nina asked as she sweat dropped.

"I'd rather have you instead." The guy said. Quick as a flick, he kissed Nina. "What!? This can't… I give up! I give up!" Nina thought as she struggled.

He stopped kissing and smirked. Nina was shock and speechless. "You're so inexperienced. You don't even know how to breathe!" he said, chuckling.

He patted her at the head. "I wanted to hook up with you, but you don't have a nice ass or big breasts. Grow up soon little chick!" he said, then left.

Nina was still speechless. "A French kiss?! My tongue was sucked! That was my first kiss! What a perverted prince!!" Nina thought angrily as she stomped her foot.

"He's not a prince at all!" Nina yelled.


	2. Group Date

The next chapter is ready

The next chapter is ready! Thanks for waiting!

Nina went to school and laid her arms and head at her table, crying.

"Oh my, what an ordeal Nina." Ayu said. (Note: They saw what happened yesterday. That happened outside the school.)

"He was a good-looking guy with the worst character! Give me back my first kiss!!" Nina cried angrily. "Prince Charming doesn't truly exist!"

"Oh, Nina. Do you wanna go on a group date next Saturday?" Ayu asked, trying to cheer up Nina.

"Huh?" Nina said, looking at Ayu, still with tears.

"Actually, I met a high school guy yesterday, and we talked about having a party with our friends." Ayu said, wagging her finger. "You might find your true prince there"

Nina smiled brightly. "I'll go! I'll definitely go!" Nina said happily, hugging Ayu. "What a quick recovery" Maya thought.

"I'll erase the memory of the Perverted Prince on my mind!" Nina thought happily. "I'll find my true prince at the party!"

They all met at the mall. Maya, Nina, and Ayu were waiting for the others. She saw Kaji, coming along.

"Hello! I'm Kaji from Meisei High School. Ayu, you're really pretty. Just as I expected" Kaji said as Ayu blushed. "I'm not that pretty" Ayu thought happily.

Nina was so nervous that she kept hugging Maya's arm. "Nina, you're too tense" Maya whispered to Nina's ear.

"Where are the others?" Ayu asked Kaji, looking around.

"Sorry, they're a little late. They should be here any moment" Kaji said, putting his hands behind his head.

"You didn't tell it's a group date!!" A voice said angrily. "Calm down Yuta!" Another voice said. The four of them turned around. She saw the Perverted Prince!

"Ahhh!!" Nina screamed. The Perverted Prince just looked at her with confused eyes. "You!! You're that Perverted Prince!!" Nina yelled at him. He still looked confused.

"Who are you?" he asked. Now, Nina was confused.

"What? Do you know Nina-chan Yuta?" Tsujai asked. (Note: He was the one who told Yuta to calm down). "No, I don't" The Perverted Prince said. Pretty obvious his name is Yuta.

"Don't you remember me?! Its me!! Have you already forgotten that you stole my first kiss?!" Nina said angrily. "You player!! Lecher! Pervert!"

"Did you really did such a thing Yuta?" Kaji asked.

"I already told you I don't know her! This girl is crazy!" Yuta said angrily.

Tsujai began to laugh. "I think you're mistaking him for someone else. Yuta is famous for being straitlaced" Tsujai said, chuckling. "Seriously, we're always worried cause he never shows interest in girls. It wasn't easy to bring him here" Kaji added.

"Mind your own business" Yuta thought.

"Mistaken? Although he looks exactly like him!" Nina thought, confused.

She looked at him. "Well, now I can see his eyes are a different color". The pervert's eyes are deep blue, but this guy's eyes are brown" Nina thought.

"Ok! Let's have fun!" Ayu said happily as they went to a karaoke building.

Everyone was having fun. Ayu rented the karaoke room. Nina and Yuta looked awfully bored. Both of them were sitting at the couch. Yuta was sitting at the far end of the couch, and Nina was sitting at the other end.

"What a bad atmosphere" Nina thought.

"What should I do? It was totally my fault. I want to apologize for my mistake but, I'm too scared to talk to him" Nina thought as she felt a "Don't bother me" aura around Yuta.

"Ah, Kaji-kun, you belong to the badminton club right?" Ayu asked. Kaji nodded.

"And Yuta does karate. He's a black belt. He's really strong" Kaji said.

Nina glanced at Yuta. "His name is Yuta-kun, right? He's actually really handsome. I feel bad that I call him a pervert" Nina thought. "He looks like the kind of guy you'd find in Shoujo Manga" .

Just then, Yuta realized that she was staring at him. He glared at her.

"Is there something on my face?" he asked.

"I'm sorry!" Nina said nervously. "I made him mad again" she thought.

Nina accidentally pushed a drinking glass and the water spilled. The water traveled around the table and it spilled at Yuta's clothes.

"Crap! He's gonna kill me!" Nina thought. "S-s-s-sorry!" Nina said nervously. "I'll do it! I'll wipe it for you!"

"Don't bother" Yuta said, but Nina already did as she began to wipe Yuta's pants.

Yuta blushed. "It's fine already. Sto—" he said.

Nina saw him blushing. "He so….hot!" Nina thought. Just then, her nose bled.

She immediately covered her nose.

"Nina, you were thing about something sexual, weren't you?" Maya asked as her Ayu and the others laughed. "Nina, you're so bad!" Ayu said, laughing.

Nina was still covering her nose and was blushing madly.

"Everyone's laughing at me. How embarrassing. What am I doing here? Yuta-kun looks scary. I made things awkward again. I wanna go home!" Nina thought as she started to cry.

Yuta stood up and grabbed Nina. They went straight to the men's bathroom.

"Wait! This is the men's bathroom!" Nina said. "Its ok" Yuta replied.

They went in and Yuta gave her a tissue. Nina blushed and used it.

"Has it stop?" Yuta asked. "No… Not yet" Nina said.

Yuta held Nina's face and made her look at him. "Its better to look up" Yuta said.

Nina blushed as her heart beat faster than her regular beat.

"Such gentle hands…. He's not mad at me." Nina thought blushing like mad.

"Are you okay now?" he asked. "Yes. Thank you" Nina replied.

Nina saw blood on Yuta's cuff. She gasped.

"Blood! There's blood on you cuff!" Nina said, pointing at it. Yuta looked at his cuff. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Nina said.

"Its fine. This'll be easy enough to clean" Yuta said. "Besides, I'm used to bloody noses"

They left the men's bathroom and went back to their friends.

"I thought he'd get angry at me again. He surprised me. I was so rude to him. I never expected him to help me out" Nina thought, blushing.


End file.
